


Fantasy Come to Life. Jun-K & Taecyeon

by Butterfly_dreams45



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_dreams45/pseuds/Butterfly_dreams45
Summary: When your best friends make your fantasy come alive.





	Fantasy Come to Life. Jun-K & Taecyeon

It was a rare occasion that you got to see the boys lately because they were so busy with promoting their new cd single and their schedules were crazy, so when they called and said they had time off you just had to see them. So you decided on having a calm movie dinner night at your place with the dorks you called friends. Just like always you were in charge of snacks and drinks and the boys would bring movies and take-out, you had no idea what movies would be watched tonight, not that you really cared because they would rarely let you watch it anyway with all their talking and teasing. While getting everything ready you couldn't stop think about them since it had been so long you hadn't realized how much you missed them. It was almost time for the boys to come over, waiting for them was torture as you sat on your sofa driving yourself crazy with all the dirty thoughts you had mainly about your closest friends in the group, a dark pink tint came over your cheeks thinking about how they would touch you, kiss you, spread you open and indulge in you as if you were the last meal they would ever have savoring every last moment, sensation, taste and feeling.

Goosebumps covered you as kept falling deeper and deeper into your fantasy of a threesome, but your thoughts were interrupted when your door burst open with Jun and Taecyeon running to you the other boys following behind them. Jun picked you up in a tight almost suffocating hug, as much as you missed him and loved the feeling of his strong pecks pushing against you, you couldn't breath "Yah, Kim Min Jun! Loosen up a bit, I CANT BREATH!" you shouted as the boys just laughed at the scene in front of them. And just as you shouted for your release Taecyeon came from behind you and hugged you just as tight, with Jun in front of you and Taecyeon behind you a deep blush spread on your face remembering the thought you had just moments ago, the two silly boys finally put you down letting you greet the laughing goofs behind them."Y/n I really missed you." He whispered in your ear with his warm hand at the nape of your neck sending spine shivering jolts through you.

As if he knew the effect he had on you he let his hand fall from you, lightly brushing your shoulder, trying your hardest not to show how flustered you became just from one touch you tried to change the subject of your thoughts and faced Wooyoung "Wooyoung-ah, what movies did you guys bring?" you asked all excited "Well, we got the new Baywatch movie with The Rock and Deadpool." he replied in his usual chill demeanor "Great. Can you guys come and help me bring in the things from the kitchen?" you turned to look at the guys in shock when Chansung and Nichkhun both sounded in unison "Yes!"

After bringing everything to the living room everyone got comfy as Jun-ho put in Deadpool. And surprisingly enough the boys were quiet with all their attention on the screen, as you had snuggled up to Jun with your legs falling over Taecyeon he took advantage of that and nonchalantly placed his hand on your inner thigh just above your knee softly squeezing, you gasp at the sudden touch and looked at him, he just sat there watching the movie with a smirk spread across his face, on the other hand Jun had his hand resting on the bend of your waist. You couldn't concentrate on the movie, your brain was going a million miles a minute and Jun's cologne didn't help one bit enchanting your sense of smell and making your thoughts so much more vivid than they should be.

Feeling the pooling flood take over your lower region you push your thighs together tighter and tighter Taecyeon's grip got stronger rising his hand higher on you thigh, noticing that Jun squeezed your side and rubbed circles on your hip bone, you shot up from the sofa making your way down the hall and to the bathroom, to try and calm yourself down you rinse your face with some cool water and and unbutton the top button of your shirt to cool off, making your way back to the boys entering the living room you notice Jun and Taecyeon both had the same smolderingly sexy smirk slapped across their faces, and suddenly an uneasy nerving feeling crept its way to the pit of your stomach at the sexy sight in front of you, you knew they were up to something.

Making your way back to the sofa between the two of them you tried to keep to yourself when Taecyeon put his arm around your shoulder pulling you to him, resting your head on his chest with his hand on your hip, hearing his heartbeat calmed you down, just as you started to relax Jun took your legs and placed them over his lap caressing up your calf to the bend of your knee and higher to mid-thigh and back down and repeating this a few times the same pooling feeling came back even stronger than before, staying like that trying to ignore the feelings and sensations getting stronger by the minute the tingling desire pooling in the pit of your stomach trying to pay attention to what was happening on the screen but Taecyeon decided to tease you further and squeezed your ass cheek making you gasp. "Firm yet soft." he whispered in your ear, with his breath fanning the back of your neck making you gasp hearing him lowly chuckle at your response, you decided since they were teasing you why not pay back their kindness, and just like that your hand found it's way to Taecyeon's mid inner thigh as your grip tightened he pulled in a sharp breath moving your hand higher lightly caressing pushing yourself up slightly whispering "Do you want anything to drink?" his face went from flustered to smolder in 0.01 seconds making you pool again his usual husky voice went lower "Hmm.." sending shivers to all the right but oh so wrong places sitting up Jun pulled you by your forearm looking you dead the eyes licking his lips your eyes following the motion making your throat dry up as his lips formed a smirk "Bring me some water will you?" his voice seductive and low hypnotizing you, your thoughts briefly start running as a flash of him kissing your neck and caressing your spine pop into your head making you tingle, shaking your head of the thoughts you just hum in response not trusting your voice you hear a roar of laughter from the boys as you go to the kitchen getting 6 bottles of water you turn your head giggling at their silliness stepping backwards you feel a pair a big hands sliding past your waist down your arms spreading goosebumps.

"I'll take that." his voice rings low in your ears as his hot breath fanned the back of your ear with a light ghostly touch of his lips on your skin "Not fair." you lowly moan out "It will be." he whispers taking the bottles from your hands leaving you shocked and empty handed in the kitchen not knowing how you are still standing "they are much better at this game than I thought..." this flustered feeling does not sit well with you as you fancy yourself much fiercer than this, shaking it off you make your way back to the living room with a new found confidence and idea roaming around your head making you smirk at yourself.

"Yah Y/n!! You are missing the best part of the movie!" you hear Jun ho shout at you "I'm coming!" you say back at him looking at Jun who turned you into a puddle earlier with a smirk on your face, his surprised wide eyes follow your movements as you sit on the sofa between him and Taecyeon with your legs in a crisscross slightly arching your back to make your ass stick out a bit you lean forward to grab your bottle of water and hear both of them lowly groan as you sit back watching the movie not paying any attention them, you slyly watch them from the corner of your eye they are not even watching anymore all their attention on you. You place your right hand right between Jun's legs just shy of his growing bulge making him flinch leaning over him with your ass practically in Taecyeon's face you hear him inhale a sharp short breath Jun's eyes never leaving yours as you lean into him whispering "Three can play that game." turning off the lamp you sit back moving your hand from between his legs slowly purposely caressing his upper thigh making him stiffen up.

Taecyeon suddenly leans into you and whispers "You are being very naughty little girl." as you turn your head his hand glides up your thigh under your boxer shorts stopping at the rim of your pantie, face to face a few millimeters apart his eyes almost black with lust your lick your lips and kiss the corner of his mouth "I know." you whisper just before you sit back looking at the screen again your heart racing at this point trying hard not to feel flustered thanking the heavens that the other guys are so in-grossed with the movie they haven't noticed a thing. His hand still on your thigh his finger lightly brushes past your cotton covered flaming core making you jolt slightly he lowly groans at feeling just how wet you are your panties being soaked through making shiver at the sound "How are you this wet from just a little teasing? You make me wonder just how wet we can get you." he scuffs out taking you by surprise.

The movie almost coming to an end you heard WooYoung snoring and the guys decided it was best to leave Baywatch for another movie night and go home to rest, feeling relieved that when they leave you will able to take a long piping hot bubble bath and relax after the relentless teasing, the guys were busy tidying up your living room when you went to put your boiler on, on your way back to the living room you heard Jun and Taecyeon decided on staying the night since they didn't have anything to do the next day your stomach dropped  ate the sound of the guys agreeing "Oh shit" was your first thought the second never came as you went blank seeing Jun and Taecyeon in the corner staring you down talking to each other, you just know he told him how wet you were by the look on Jun's face. "Its going to be long night." you thought to yourself walking back into the living room.

As soon as your front door closed and you were left alone with Jun and Taecyeon the atmosphere changed to your surprise it was calm and relaxing, Jun came up behind you gripping your waist and his mouth so close to your ear any closer and he would be biting it "Why don't you go take that bubble bath you were getting ready for as we finish up here" his seductively low voice sent chills down your spine captivating you making your throat go dry and your knees buckle humming in response you just turned around and made your way to the bathroom locking  the door just in case. 

Finally relaxing into the hot water feeling your muscles release all the tension you didn't even know you had you heard the television in the distance feeling even more at ease knowing things were back to normal but still you couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier the touching, teasing, the electricity coursing through you every time you felt them near you it almost knocked the air out of your lungs when you remembered Taecyeon's hand caress you lightly and groan, that whole night had you on edge first it was you imagination making feel bothered and then them teasing you making it even worse. 

After forty minutes or so you decide to get out of the now cold water and return to your never ending torture you called best friends, its not like teasing each other was anything new but tonight it went to a whole other level that you had no idea how to handle. So you decided to play it calm and cool like nothing happened and went to change and go chill out with them in the living room. Walking in you see Taecyeon spread out on the two seater watching television in his jogging pants topless with his arms behind his head and then there was Jun who's face lit up as soon as you walked into the room with a huge smile and arms wide open waiting for you to go to him on the three seater and you did  laying down in front of him with your head on his left arm and his right arm around you hugging you feeling his warmth take over you as you looked at the television noticing it was a drama rerun you giggled to yourself.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you? We both have, I don't think there was a moment we didn't think about you or talk about you. And those photos you have been uploading are too sinful for public viewing." Jun huskely whispers into your ear kissing the nape of your neck making you tilt your head,  completely taken over by his voice and his smell you had no intention of resisting in anymore, his grip around your waist loosened as he kissed down your neck nipping at your shoulder you decided to turn around to face him leaning into kiss him. His hands squeezed your ass so hard a moan escaped into the kiss, your hands tangled in his hair, your hips grinding down on him, you were so caught up in the most feverishly intense kiss you have ever had you almost forgot about Taecyeon until you felt a hot, soft, wet pair of lips kiss the back of your neck to your shoulder as his hand moved to the hem of your shirt. 

As soon as the shirt came past your head you went straight back to what you were doing with Taecyeon trailing hot, wet kisses done your spine landing at the small of your back making you arch your back slightly pushing your hips harder down on Jun making him groan at the pressure his hands gripping tightly at your hips as Taecyeon's hands went from your waist to your breasts tearing your bra open squeezing your breasts while pinching your nipples between his fingers, pulling away from the kiss you gasp for air as Jun kissed your jawline down to you neck biting your sweet spot under your ear a lust filled groan left you lips as Taecyeon caught your lips in a passionate kiss biting your bottom lip.

"Maybe we should take this to bedroom." he said breathlessly as he picked you up, you wrapped your legs around him, his hands gripping tightly where your thighs meet your ass making you grid on him as he kissed you walking to your room with Jun not far behind already stripping himself, as Taecyeon laid you down on the bed he ground down hard on you hitting your clit hard making you arch your back and moan sinfully loud as he bit your lip letting go kissing down your neck down your torso getting up off of you to strip down when Jun captured your lips pulling down your shorts and panties his hand caressing up your thighs closer to your core running his fingers up your slit he growled into the kiss when he felt how wet you were moaning into the kiss as his fingers came to your clit arching your back as he pinched your bundle of nerves moaning louder pulling away from the kiss he got up bring his fingers to his mouth licking them clean with a view of your painfully burning, wet core he got on his knees in front of you "Hmm, you look so delicious baby girl."

Licking up your slit tasting all the hot juices spilling out of you, sucking hard on your clit while flicking his tough, holding your thighs over his shoulder pulling you into him more and more your one hand griped his hair pulling closer to you, your moans almost inaudible, Taecyeon hovered above you kissing your neck making his way down to you breasts, sucking and biting your nipples your hand flew to his hair your tight grip making him groan "Oh FUCK" is all you could moan out as words had completely escaped you from the overwhelming pleasure.

"You moan so sexy baby, let me hear you again."he moaned out with a nipple between his teeth while Jun was still sucking hard on your clit he slipped two fingers in your burning core thrusting at a slow speed curling his fingers every time he pulled out and swirling them every time he thrusting back in, doing this again and again until your voice was the only thing that could be heard "OH FUCK OH FUCK!!" 

Your voice slightly breaking, your legs were shaking and by now your back was arched so far off the bed your head was barely touching it, Taecyeon slapped you left breast while licking and biting the right breast, you moved your hand from his hair to his ever growing erection griping hard, Taecyeon caught off guard moaned on your breast biting your nipple even harder as you started pumping his erect member he captured your lips in a kiss so lustful it sent you over the edge cumming at that moment squirting your cum out onto Jun's fingers and all over his chin. 

Moaning into the kiss your body was trembling as he continued to lick you clean making your body spasm, coming down from the most extreme high you have ever felt Taecyeon pulled away from the kiss both of them staring you down Jun hovered over you "Delicious" he whispered biting your earlobe kissing down your neck as he got back up you lifted yourself to you knees crawling to the edge of the bed slinging your arms around Jun's neck as he held you by your hips you looked him deep in the eye and bit his lower lip making him groan, kissing down his neck to his chest caressing his sides as you continued to kiss and lick down his torso licking the outline of his abs, his hands now sliding up your back as you made your down to the waistband of his boxer briefs you pulled them down and his rock hard member almost slapped you in the face,  clenching your hand around it you started to pump him slowly licking his tip ever so lightly, pushing your tongue in his slit his hand griped you hair, swirling your tongue around the tip licking down the shaft to the base of his member and licking back up again following his very prominent vain on the side "Stop teasing" he moaned out his grip getting tighter in your hair making you moan softly the vibration making his member twitch in your hand, kissing his tip once more you opened your mouth and sucked down hard making him moan, bent over the bed trying to balance yourself holding onto his hip bone a slap echoed through the room your left ass cheek burning, Taecyeon slapped you making you moan in pain and pleasure around Jun's member, hollowing your cheeks you bob your head up and down at a slow pace sucking hard using your right hand to pump what you couldn't fit in your mouth.

 Taecyeon came behind you thrusting into you hard making you choke on a moan as you were pushed forward deep throating Jun, as his member hit the back of your throat Taecyeon slapped your ass again making you moan sending Jun over the edge as he came in your mouth, trying to swallow the cum while Taecyeon was pounding into you was not easy, Taecyeon pulled on your hair and lifted you so your back was against his chest as he thrust into you slow and hard hitting your cervix your arms fly up gripping his hair making him bite down into the nape of your neck you moan out louder as your body jolts forward never breaking eye contact with Jun he got onto the bed in front of you rubbing your clit making your back arch your hand goes to the back of his head pulling him into a feverish kiss you feel Taecyeon pull out about to to protest at the lost of contact Jun thrust into you holding you against him still kissing you, you feel Taecyeon kissing down your spine slapping your ass you clench your inner walls around Jun making him moan you feel Taecyeon slipping a finger into you stretching you a bit making you moan out in pleasure he pulls his finger out and thrusts into you in one swift motion making you scream out in agony at the pain they stay still for a moment as they both kissed down your neck worshiping you distracting you from the pain.

Jun started thrusting at a slow pace sucking the left side of your neck as Taecyeon was busy kissing the right side of your neck to your shoulder he also started to thrust slowly as they found a rhythm so pleasurable you almost came right there, while Jun was thrusting into you from the front he was sucking on your neck, biting your collar bone Taecyeon was doing the same thing on the other side of you neck as his hand reach forward caressing your skin pinching your nipple making you moan out Jun's hand between your legs rubbing your clit your body jerked at the overwhelming sensation, your moans now more like screams of pleasure as they pushed you closer and closer to the edge as Jun whispered in your ear "Cum for me baby girl, let me feel you cum on me."

And that is all is took as you came so hard you were a spasming, moaning mess clenching your inner walls around them, they slowed down wanting to drag out your orgasm as long as possible making you tremble as you came down from the explosion you called an orgasm, flinching as they pulled out of you Taecyeon laid on his back pulling you on top of him kissing you gently grinding up against your now over sensitive clit making it twitch as you moaned into the kiss feeling Jun behind you caressing your back kissing your shoulder blades down your back and up again to your neck whispering sweet nothing to you worshiping you, you slip your hand between your legs gripping Taecyeon's rock hard member and lowering yourself moaning out you bite your lower lip looking at him he couldn't tear his eyes away from you flicking your tongue over your upper lip you bent back down kissing him again as Jun thrust into you from behind with a slap to your ass making you jolt up with a wailing moan Taecyeon's hands on your ass spreading your cheeks open as Jun's hand were on your breasts kissing your neck his free hand wrapped around your neck you look down at Taecyeon you one hand on his chest for balance your other hand between your legs rubbing your clit hearing them moaning at how tight your walls squeeze around them turned you on even more "OH FUCK" you scream out one last time as your walls clenched around them as you came even harder than before your body falling forward as your orgasm took hold of you prolonging it they thrust faster and harder cumming almost at the same time moaning your name as the three of you rode out our highs, Taecyeon pulled out of you making you flinch Taecyeon held you tightly against his body as they slowly pulled out, all three of you spread out on the bed your body numb from the pleasure breathing heavily trying to catch your breath and calm down Jun pulled you against him with your head on his chest, "You know we have to shower right, I am not letting anyone sleep on my bed all sweaty" you said making them laugh "Round 2 in the shower?" Taecyeon asked as he jumped up leaving you stunned at his amount of energy.   

 


End file.
